


Lost Control

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Voldemort pays a visit to Hogwarts to retrieve his horcrux hidden in the Room of Requirement. Harry Potter of course intervenes and things don’t go the way Voldemort had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this end 2015…. It might be my first time writing smut for this pairing and for that reason I might have never posted it? I don’t know honestly… but today this fanfic came back into my mind and I thought ah… why not post it xD? So here we are lol…
> 
> Anyway enjoy!  
> Don’t have a Beta-reader, all mistakes are my own!  
> I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the characters!

### Lost Control:

Harry never thought about the fact that there would be a chance he would survive his encounters with Voldemort. He always believed that one day the man would kill him. It was his last year at Hogwarts now, he just turned 17. The years had passed so quickly, Albus Dumbledore had tried to find the reason why Voldemort was still alive, but he came up empty-handed. 

Harry knew that there was a secret that Tom Riddle had kept. Tom Riddle found a way to ensure his own immortality. Of that, the headmaster and Harry were sure, but the one person who might have known had been killed by Voldemort. Albus had suspected that someone named Horace Slughorn had known more, but sadly the dead could not speak. 

Harry was currently sitting in the Great Hall and looked up to see the headmaster at the head table. Of course nowadays, he looked old and ready to retire. The twinkling in the blue eyes had faded through those last years. The war outside the school was taking the toll on him and everyone else. 

Harry looked at the other side of the head table and saw Snape sitting there. Harry still couldn’t believe that the potion’s professor had been childhood friends with his mother. And the fact that Snape had protected him all this time. Soon after though Voldemort became unsure of the true alliance of the potion’s master and Severus barely escaped with his life, taking Draco Malfoy with him when Draco’s mother had pleaded to protect her son. 

After that Harry had helped them both, because of the things he had seen. The proud man on the ground trying to hold in his screams from the Cruciatus Curse. And he knew that no one should be treated like that, not even Severus Snape.

His gaze then landed on Remus Lupin, who was sitting next to the potion’s professor. After everything it had been decided that Remus would once again take the place of DADA teacher. And honestly Harry was glad about that, because it gave him more time to talk with the werewolf. Remus was the only link left to Harry’s father now. Just like Snape was the only link left to his mother. And Harry trusted them both with his life. He still remembered the day that Sirius disappeared through the veil at the ministry. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

As Harry glanced at the people in the Great Hall, who were talking and acting like nothing was wrong. His eyes landed upon the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was sitting there, staring at his plate. Last year had been hell for him. Draco had been recruited as a death eater, his task, killing Albus Dumbledore. 

Of course he had failed, the price had been severe. That day Lucius Malfoy was murdered in front of the death eaters. Draco had tried and begged and Harry had seen it through Voldemort’s eyes. After that he was planning to kill the blonde boy, but Severus stepped up. The rest was clear. It was really a miracle that Severus got the both of them away from the Malfoy Mansion alive. Harry could still feel Voldemort’s anger when he thought back at that day. 

The other students didn’t seem to notice the change, they were scared, yes. But most of them tried to ignore the outside world. Hogwarts was after all, one of the safest places. And with Albus Dumbledore here, Voldemort would think twice before attacking. Still Harry couldn’t help but feel restless. 

He turned his eyes back towards his friends, sitting next to him and in front of him at the Gryffindor table. Hermione noticed him looking at her and she gave him a sad smile. She knew that he was getting restless. He had every reason to be. Voldemort had been silent for so long… he had not acted at all, after losing his potion’s master and the failed attempts of Draco Malfoy to kill the headmaster. 

Ron glanced at him for one second, but he was also busy talking with Ginny. They were scared for their parents and the rest of their families. The burrow had been attacked during the summer holidays a year ago. They had been living in Grimmauld Place after that. Harry gave a small nod towards the red-heads and Ginny forced a smile. Ron just shook his head. This school year was just starting, but they knew it would be hell. Harry sighed and turned to look at his plate once more and ate some of the potatoes and vegetables that he had put on his plate. 

Then Harry froze when he felt a cold shiver run over his body. He looked up towards the entrance of the Great Hall. “Harry?” he heard Hermione’s voice, but it didn’t quite reach him anymore. Albus looked up when he felt a small shift in the wards, his eyes narrowed and then he saw Harry standing up and looking at the entrance of the Great Hall. Albus stood up slowly and the Great Hall became silent. “Albus?” Minerva asked from his right. 

Harry felt it. He could clearly feel it. An aura and that magic could only belong to one person. This couldn’t be. He couldn’t be inside the castle. Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and Remus and Severus who also noticed this stood up. Harry let out a breath, he wasn’t mistaking. Harry was sure now, since his head started to throb. Voldemort was inside the castle. He felt his heartbeat increase and his body tensing. Severus and Remus had trained him and taught him how to duel, but still… this was Voldemort. 

Harry turned his head around. “Get everyone safe!” He screamed at the headmaster, he had to get the message through. “Voldemort is inside the castle!” He then screamed. He noticed Albus raising his hand to silence the Great Hall, but Harry didn’t waste any time, he broke out in a run. In his mind he had promised to not let anyone else die again. He wanted to protect them, to save them. 

In the past he hated this, that he would be the one to fight Voldemort. That he could be the one ‘to vanquish' the Dark Lord as the prophecy had stated. But now he knew if he could stop this madman he would. This man that enjoyed torturing other people. That man that took great pleasure in killing and ripping families apart. 

Harry ran and ran; he tried to follow the link between them. He was aware that there were people following him. But right now, nothing mattered. Only to stop Voldemort. Harry ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He felt that Voldemort was pretty high in the castle. 6th or 7th floor probably. And he found him indeed, standing in front of the wall where the room of requirement was, but he froze when he didn’t see Voldemort standing there, but instead ‘Tom Riddle’. He looked human. He heard the footsteps behind him falter. 

“Tom… how did you get inside?” The headmaster asked. Harry could hear the confusion in the elder wizard’s voice. Harry had his wand out and pointed it straight at the person standing there and looking at them. Harry took that time to see the small changes, he looked human, yes. But his eyes were red instead of the dark colour he had seen in when he had met the younger Tom Riddle from the diary. And this Tom Riddle looked older; he looked to be around 30 now. It was quite strange and Harry wondered why. 

Tom grinned. “Albus. I will always find a way to get what I want. You should know that by now,” Harry saw the red eyes narrow and he knew that Severus was also standing behind him. “Severus. I suspect you know that you will pay for your betrayal.” Then Tom’s eyes moved again and they landed upon Harry himself and Harry froze. 

Despite the fact that he had his wand trained upon the dark lord, he felt small all of a sudden when their eyes met. “Harry Potter. I should have known you would feel my presence, but this only makes it easier.” Tom had his wand in his hand before Harry even had time to blink. He heard voices call out behind him, but the only thing he could see was the wand movement that Tom made and looking at his lips he saw the familiar spell rush towards him. He quickly evaded it and screamed the disarming spell.

A blinding light flashed through the hallway and everyone covered their eyes, and as they looked up again they noticed only one thing. The Dark Lord was gone, but so was Harry. They searched everywhere in the castle, but there was no trace of either of them. 

Meanwhile Harry groaned as it felt like his head was about to burst and certainly around his scar. He briefly wondered if he died. If the killing curse had hit him. He tried moving his body and found that he was lying on something cold. A floor, it felt like stone beneath him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and let out a pained groan again. That hurt. He put his hands against his head in an attempt to ease the headache he had, but it wasn’t exactly working. He slowly moved and cradled himself as he let out another groan. 

“Stop that, will you!” A voice snarled. Harry’s eyes shot open. That voice… but before he could think further he felt another shot through his head and he clawed at his hair, eyes closing again in pain. His scar had never hurt this bad before. Harry slowly tried to sit up, his hands still on his head. 

“Then stop being so damned angry!” Harry snapped. He could not see the reaction that got, because he still had his eyes closed, but another surge of pain said enough, that Voldemort was not amused. 

“You dare to give me an order, Potter!?” the voice was cold and devoid of any emotion. But Harry could hear the underlying meaning in it, but before he could even react Harry felt a hand grabbing his hair and his head being pulled back, forcing him to sit back on his knees. His hands left his head and grabbed onto Tom’s wrist. 

He opened his eyes and red stared into green. But something had changed. Instead of feeling pain, Harry felt his body become hot. The red eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?” Voldemort asked. 

Harry wondered if Voldemort was feeling it too. Harry could still feel the hand in hair, but then the other pulled back and Harry could see a flicker of confusion before it vanished. Or was it even there? Voldemort could not be confused, right? Voldemort looked around the room and Harry took that time to take in his surroundings too. Everything was dark… except for the two of them.

Harry took a deep breath and Voldemort’s eyes went back to him. “What’s happening…?” Harry asked when he found his voice. “Last thing I remember is that we were inside Hogwarts...” Harry looked around, but it was completely dark around them. Where were they? And more importantly where were the others? And the fact that Voldemort had asked him what he was doing proved that the other wizard didn’t know what was going on either. 

“Our spells clashed. But whatever happened wasn’t supposed to happen. The killing curse should have killed you.” Voldemort stated as he also looked around and walked around. Harry followed the other’s movement, not wanting to be caught by surprise. But then Harry’s eyes widened. Why was he even still alive…?

“Why am I still alive?” Harry then voiced his thoughts. The dark-haired male turned to look at him. One eyebrow rose. Voldemort then moved towards him and stopped in front of him and Harry quickly stood up and wants to grab his wand, but found his pockets empty. “My wand…” Harry stated shocked, as he felt the fear rushing through his body. 

“Yes, your wand. Quite clever, Potter. We both lost our wands and cannot use our magic here. Honestly I should just strangle you to death.” Voldemort snarled. And before Harry could react he felt two hands clasped around his throat and he was pushed down. He felt Voldemort straddle on top of him. Harry’s hands grabbed and clawed at Voldemort’s arms and he felt the hands around his throat tighten. Harry gasped, as he tried to fill his lungs with air. 

Green eyes snapped open as he felt something change again. And Voldemort froze too. The hands around his throat left, but Harry could feel them trembling, and he felt his own arms falling down next to him. 

Harry glanced up at the male sitting atop of him and he noticed that Voldemort looked shocked, as if something was happening. But the next thing that happened shocked Harry even more. The red eyes glared down at him. Voldemort moved and put his hands next to Harry’s head, Harry’s breathing was still ragged, but he could see that something was changing. 

Voldemort looked like he was losing control… his body trembling and Harry wondered if perhaps the other couldn’t touch him, back like in his first year. Harry moved his hands up and put them around the other’s neck. “Potter!” Voldemort snarled and it sounded vaguely desperate and like a warning.

But the moment Harry’s fingers graced over the skin of Voldemort’s neck, he felt a tingling go through his whole body. Harry gasped and arched, instead of wanting to kill the other with his touch he put his hands around Voldemort’s neck and pulled him closer, closing his eyes in the process. He was vaguely aware that Voldemort above him growled in frustration. 

But then he felt lips against his own and his body burned up. Harry felt his body arching up again. He couldn’t control his body anymore. His mind was screaming at him to stop. He was kissing a murderer; he was being kissed by the murderer of his parents… He felt a hand grabbed the back of his head, and the kiss only intensified. His body felt like it was soaring, he never felt so free. But it still felt like he needed more. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Harry let out a small whisper. “More…” 

Voldemort looked down at the young male underneath him and wondered how this had happened. His mind was trying to catch up; he should be killing the boy. Not kissing him… but his body was out of control. He could only watch as he kissed the boy and even grabbed the back of black hair and intensified the kiss. As he pulled back, the boy was gasping for breath. The green eyes closed and then a word left those lips. “More…” Voldemort felt his body reacting again and he moved back a bit and felt Potter’s hands leave from his neck. 

Harry opened his eyes as he felt the loss of the body on top of him. He looked down and noticed those red eyes staring at him. It was clear then that Voldemort had no control either, he could see it. The other wizard was fighting to get his body back under control. And Harry knew that he should do the same. But he didn’t want to stop. He had never felt like this… and he indeed wanted more. He sat up and moved closer to the Dark Lord. 

“P...Potter! Stop this!” Voldemort snapped as he saw the boy closing the distance between them again. But Harry was having none of it and his hands grabbed the cloak the Dark Lord was wearing and pulled him closer. Voldemort stopped before their lips touched again, and Harry could feel the other’s breath against his lips, the tension visible between the two of them. Voldemort’s eyes closed as he tried to control his actions. But he couldn’t stop Harry’s actions as he felt those soft lips on his own again. Once again it felt like electricity went through his body.

When Harry saw Tom closing his eyes he gave up on his control and closed the distance and once again kissed the other male. Somewhere deep in his mind he was screaming that he should not do this. And he should have tried to control himself better, just like Voldemort had been trying. But then he felt one of Voldemort’s hands grab the back of his head again, as he was also pushed down on the ground again. 

Voldemort settled between his legs and Harry felt the tall body lean against him. He could also feel that he was not the only one affected as he felt that the Dark Lord also had an erection. Harry gasped the moment their erections, still confined into their trousers, moved against each other. Immediately he felt a tongue go inside his mouth and he let out a small moan as it graced against his own tongue. 

Voldemort felt the moment he pushed his body down on top of the smaller frame, that Harry was also hard. It wasn’t surprising, considering they could not control their actions. The moment when he felt Harry gasp, he pushed his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, completely dominating the younger male. He was aware of hands that were on his shoulders, grasping him tightly. As if Harry was afraid he would let go.

Voldemort did admit if he was in his right mind he would not do this. He was surprised by how responsive the boy was though. Almost like he never had any real contact. But this could not be his first kiss, right? Soon all his thoughts left him again, as he felt Harry buck upwards with his hips, Voldemort put his hands on the boy’s hips to keep him still. To clearly let him know who was in control here.  


Meanwhile Harry was in heaven. He had pushed his hips upwards, but Voldemort had quickly taken control of that too, but Harry found he didn’t mind. His mind was reeling with pleasure and ecstasy. All thoughts had left him the moment he had felt Voldemort’s tongue enter his mouth. Then he felt the Dark Lord pull back and he felt that sinful mouth kissing, nipping and biting his neck now. 

And the hands on his hips trailed upwards, pulling his shirt free from his trousers and they went underneath his shirt, over his stomach. Harry gasped, while his eyes shot open and his back arched. He heard a soft noise coming from his neck, it sounded like a chuckle. But Harry thought he may have misheard, because of the fact that all his blood was going southwards now. He could hardly think straight, and his hands grabbed the head that was near his neck. 

Voldemort knew for sure, the boy was so responsive that he was most likely still a virgin. But somehow he doubted that the boy’s virginity would survive this. He moved his hands over the stomach and then down again, as he opened the trousers and he felt Harry push his hips up, to help him get it off. Voldemort didn’t waste any time after that and also pulled the black boxers away, freeing the erection that the younger male had. Somehow he knew this affected the young male more than it was affecting him. And silently he prided himself for having at least a bit of control of his mind. Because it looked like Harry Potter had lost control completely. 

Harry gasped as he felt the other pull his trousers and boxers away. This was what he wanted, this was what his body was craving for, he realized. But the thoughts left him soon as he felt something warm and wet engulf his erection. Harry let out a moan and opened his eyes to look down, when his eyes met blazing red eyes, he froze. 

What was he doing? This shouldn’t be happening… But as his prophesised enemy started moving his tongue and mouth over his cock, all thoughts left him again. “Ahhh, fuck!” He screamed, his eyes closing again and his head falling back to the ground. Harry’s hands went and grabbed onto the black hair of the other male. But immediately he felt both his wrists being grabbed and his hands forced next to his body. 

Harry had only kissed before this, but this felt so good. He wondered why he had never done anything like this. Oh yeah… he was focusing so much on trying to stop Voldemort to even think about his love or sex life. 

Voldemort knew he shouldn’t enjoy this as much. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he would even meet anyone in the school. He only wanted in and out, gather his horcrux, but now he was giving Harry Potter a blowjob. He kind of wished he could also lose his control a bit more. When Harry went to grab his head though, he reminded the younger who exactly was in control. 

The younger male bucked up his hips as his hands were forced next to him. But then Voldemort pulled back and looked at the Chosen One. Harry was clearly trying to catch his breath. And for one second Voldemort wondered if the boy had never even experienced a blowjob before… but at the age of 17, he should have experimented a bit, right?

Voldemort moved one of his hands and grabbed the mop of hair and pulled the other up so he was sitting. Harry let out a groan at the harsh treatment, but he ignored it. Voldemort bit the younger’s neck harshly. The younger male shuddered and let out a scream. So much innocence, Voldemort wanted to take him, to claim him. He had no idea what came over him. 

He wanted to taint him and destroy that innocence completely. And it was his right, his right alone. For Harry Potter was his to kill and destroy. Voldemort put three fingers against Harry’s lips. “You better suck them and make sure to coat them nicely in your saliva,” A grin appeared on his face then. “Otherwise it might hurt.” The green eyes widened, but he still opened his mouth and Voldemort pushed his fingers in. 

Harry knew some things about having sex… he knew most likely where these fingers would be going in. To be honest he had known for a while that he was gay. The innocent kisses he had shared with Ginny and with Cho had meant nothing to him. But honestly he would never go after another male… he would not want the public to know about his preferences. 

He had found out the moment he had looked at the memories of the young Tom Riddle and when he had felt feelings for the Half-Blood-Prince. Well until he had found out that it had been professor Snape then… he slowly coated the three fingers in his mouth with his saliva. His eyes looking straight at those red eyes. Somewhere he realized that he was thinking a bit more clearly. And he could see the same went for Voldemort… they could stop this right now. But somehow he didn’t want to stop anymore. 

Voldemort stayed silent as he watched Harry move his mouth over his fingers. His skills at Legilimency never failed him. He knew they both were getting back their control. He knew that they could still stop this now, but when he saw that look in those green eyes, that small desire to be taken. Voldemort knew he would not stop. He would claim him, he would take him. 

“Lie down!” Voldemort ordered as he pulled his fingers out with a small pop. Harry did as exactly as he told him and Voldemort grinned at that small victory. He traced his fingers slowly over the younger’s balls and down towards his anus. The boy realized what he was going to do, but did nothing to stop it. 

Harry tensed when he felt those fingers trace over his sensitive anus. Was this really what he wanted? He shouldn’t get doubts now. As one finger pushed in, Harry gasped and arched his back. It felt strange, like it didn’t really belong in there. But of course Voldemort didn’t give him time to think and moved the finger in and out quickly. Not giving him the time to comprehend. Harry closed his eyes and his head rolled to his side. His feet planted firmly on the ground beside the other male. 

Voldemort looked down at the boy, as he pushed his finger in and out, not giving him any time to think, to start to doubt. Deep down Voldemort still didn’t know what came over him, to want to claim the younger boy; honestly he had never taken them so young before... But he pushed those thoughts away. 

He needed to focus and he pulled his finger out almost completely, before slowly pushing two fingers back in. Apparently he immediately hit the younger’s prostate, as Harry’s legs gave out from the sudden impact and a moan slipped from his mouth. Pushing his two fingers in and out again, keeping them hitting the same place again and again. 

Harry started moaning uncontrollably, his body shivering from the pleasure. His hands clenching into fists and unclenching every time. Destroying the innocence of the Chosen One, a feral grin appeared on Voldemort’s face, but it went unnoticed by Harry. So lost in the pleasure he was. 

Harry never felt anything like this. At first when he felt the second finger join and immediately hit that bundle of nerves inside him, he felt like he was floating. He was aware that he was moaning, but he didn’t care anymore. He never would have thought it was this good. If he had known he would not have waited. Soon after he felt a third finger enter with the other two, and he let out a small wince. 

But slowly but surely he got used to the feeling more and more. And the slight pain was replaced by pleasure. He tensed when he felt Tom move closer to him, as he still felt those fingers move in and out of him. He was vaguely aware that Tom had ripped his shirt open with his other hand, before a tongue trailed from his stomach up towards his chest and then slowly towards his neck. Harry shuddered, but then Tom bit down on his neck once more. This time the slight pain only intensified the pleasure and a groan escaped him. His arms went up around the other’s waist and pulled him atop of him. 

Voldemort growled when he felt those arms pull him closer. Did the boy never learn? He pulled back a bit and his movement of his fingers inside Harry stopped. Those green clouded eyes looked at him. Voldemort could still feel those hands on his back. “Let me make myself clear, Harry Potter,” Voldemort started as he pulled back even more and the arms slipped from his back. “I am the only one in control here, not you.” Sitting back on his knees Voldemort opened his trousers and pushed them down a bit, together with his boxers. Harry blinked a few times, before he understands what the other had said. 

Harry glared up at him and yelled at him. “I am not one of your fucking Death Eaters, Tom!” 

And that was really the wrong thing to say, Harry felt his scar hurt and he groaned. His hands were gripped hard and put above his head, and were held there with one of the Dark Lord’s hands. Harry opened his eyes again, not realizing he had closed them. When he saw Tom’s face close by. Tom’s other hand was beside his head. 

“Don’t call me by that name!” Voldemort hissed angrily. “And about that fucking part. I can help you with that!” Harry’s eyes widened and a scream erupted from his throat, as he felt Tom push inside him in one swift movement. Tom’s other hand went up and closed around the younger’s wrists, as he pushed in and out of the younger body. 

Harry could still feel his head hurt from Tom’s, no Voldemort’s anger. He should have known better, but by now his ass was also hurting as Voldemort took him hard, Harry pushed his feet against the floor and his hips went up, in an attempt to lessen the pain. It helped a bit as Voldemort’s member went straight into his prostate and Harry gasped out as he felt a sliver of pleasure run through his body. Voldemort stopped for one second before moving his hips a bit better and then started to move again, but now every time Harry felt Voldemort hit his prostate. 

Voldemort felt the anger leave him when he heard Harry gasp and he realized he had hit the other’s prostate. He angled his hips and started moving again. Taking pleasure in the fact that the Chosen One was under his mercy, under his body. Voldemort tightened his grip on the other’s wrists and hands. Harry wasn’t attempting to escape, but it was a clear reminder. Not to mess with him, not to talk back to him. Harry started begging and Tom felt that Harry’s legs went around his waist, in an attempt to get a bit more control. Voldemort moved down and closer to the boy as he kissed him hard. 

Harry tried to keep up with him, but could not with the pleasure running through his body. He was getting so close; he felt Tom move his tongue once more inside his mouth and devoured him. That was how it felt, but Harry felt like he couldn’t care. He was moaning into the other’s mouth and Tom was enjoying it. If the tingling in his scar was anything to go by. 

Tom kept ramming straight into his prostate and Harry knew he could not last much longer. He felt the heat rush through him, was aware of the sweat that was gathering on his body. And then he felt Tom move his hands, one hand went straight into his hair and his head was pulled back harshly. But the other hand went straight to Harry’s neglected member, and Harry cried out into the other’s mouth at the assault. 

Harry’s arms that were free now went around Tom’s neck. In his mind the only thing that was being screamed, closer, closer and more. Tom moved towards his neck again and started kissing and biting.  
Voldemort kept moving, his hips clashing against the other’s ass every time. He hardly remembered ever being so out of control during sex. He moved his hands, as he felt Harry getting closer. Until the younger male came with a moan of his name. "Tom!!"  


Harry didn’t waste any time in putting his arms once more around his neck. But right now Voldemort didn’t care anymore, he felt his own climax approaching. He felt like he could control everything. He felt the connection between them snap the moment Harry came. He felt out of control, he was aware that Harry had shouted his name, his muggle name…. 

But as he felt Harry’s ass clench around his own cock, he started moving his hips even faster. Harry’s sensitive body somehow withstood the assault, as Voldemort bit down hard on the boy's neck, as he rode out his own climax. Harry’s hands tensed around his neck, before they fell down. Voldemort tasted blood and knew he had bitten down quite hard. As he pulled back he noticed Harry’s closed eyes, but his lips formed a small contented smile. 

Voldemort moved back and his member was pulled out of the younger’s ass. Harry let out a small groan at the movement. But Voldemort ignored it and stood up, before fixing his clothes and putting his cock back into his boxers and trousers. He noticed Harry sitting up too after a while and doing the same, after cleaning his body a bit. But the young male did not even dare to look at him. As Harry stood up and seemed to want to say something, but nothing ever came out as light blinded them both and before they knew it, they heard shocked gasps and screams. 

Harry looked up and noticed they were standing in the middle of the Great Hall. Voldemort was also looking around and Harry saw that the headmaster and several others ran towards them, as the students attempted to move as far away as possible. “Tom, Harry…? What happened?” Albus asked. 

Harry could hear the worry in the elder wizard’s voice. Remus had also screamed his name, but somehow Harry felt like he was detached from everything surrounding them, he could only look at the Dark Lord and ask himself what had happened… but his eyes widened as he realized it all… 

He had just lost his virginity to Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. Harry looked over Tom’s shoulder towards the teachers and the headmaster, but he could hardly believe it… how could he tell them? He did the only thing he could think about. He turned around and ran. 

Voldemort saw Harry run away and looked over his shoulder towards the teachers who were standing behind him. A smirk appeared on his face. “Well I didn’t except what happened, Albus. But I must say it was quite a surprise. Do say hi to young Harry for me. And please tell him I quite enjoyed myself.” Voldemort saw that everyone flinched at his words, trying to find a hidden meaning that was beneath it.  


As the werewolf moved towards him, wand raised and screamed at him. “What have you done with him!?” Remus knew that Harry wouldn’t have run away with a good reason and the way that Voldemort was standing there, like he was indeed enjoying himself only proved that something had happened.  


Voldemort turned around completely and looked at all of them before replying, still with a grin plastered on his face. “Nothing that he didn’t want. I can assure you that.” Albus froze with that statement and Severus too. They both knew that the preference of the Dark Lord was males. 

Those red eyes were glinting. “He could have stopped it, after we both had control over our bodies again,” Voldemort shook his head, seemingly amused. “I would say he quite enjoyed it. Did you know Albus?” Those red eyes met with blue eyes. “He was still a virgin.” The Great Hall became silent after that statement. 

Albus shook his head, not believing what Tom was saying. Harry would never let Tom touch him like that. “I can safely say now that he is not a virgin anymore.” Voldemort said so softly, but through the silence in the Great Hall everyone heard it.

Outraged screams and shocked gasps filled the hall and Voldemort saw the moment that Albus raised his wand, but Voldemort simply raised his wand, as he blasted away the windows at the end of the Great Hall and flew away, leaving the Great Hall behind in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to comprehend what had happened, as he feels horrified when the connection between him and Tom is completely open again and he is unable to close it down. The worst part is that he doesn't know the terrible truth that Voldemort had found out and is going to use against him.

### Chapter 2: 

Harry literally ran to the only place where he knew no one could get in, the Chamber of Secrets. He knew that Voldemort would just leave Hogwarts, so he reckoned it was a safe place anyway. 

He opened the sinks and jumped down as he hissed at it, to make sure that it closed behind him. He didn’t stop near the skeletons, he continued running until he was standing next to the dead basilisk. Then he let himself fall down to his knees, as he stared at the slightly wet ground beneath him. 

He didn’t know what to feel anymore, embarrassed most likely. Hurt, but it just felt like he was numb and it took a while before he could fully relax and even then his mind couldn’t stop thinking about those touches, those hands touching him. 

The fact that he hadn’t minded the others touch, but had craved it instead. The worse part was that Harry could feel something echo inside him. Amusement… He had no reason to be amused at this all. He was supposed to feel horrified by it and he did. 

There was a fine line between the two of them, Harry realised as he also felt something else flow through him. Confusion… Harry opened his mouth in shock, as he was feeling what Voldemort was feeling as well. 

The confusion turned into intrigue and Harry felt how his mind was breached open. With a scream he gathered his head in his hands and he felt the pain echo back through him. Vaguely he could hear a pained hiss, as Voldemort pulled back. 

Harry gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes and stared unseeingly at the wet floor beneath him. The intrigue that he felt made place for confusion again and Harry tried to shut it down, but he couldn’t. Irritation flared up through him and Harry wondered if the other wizard had felt his attempt to shut him out. 

Harry could only feel horrified how the irritation grew into pure anger and rage that threatened to flow out of him as well. His magic reacted on the strong feeling surging through him and swirled around him, out of control. 

Harry was unaware of the magic destroying the dead basilisk next to him, completely engulfing it as it disappeared. A voice screamed his name, but it sounded distant and Harry could only focus on the feelings rushing through him, that were clearly not his own. 

This wasn’t right; he had been able to shut Voldemort out for years. Yet he couldn’t stop his mind being flooded by those dark feelings. Before he even knew what had happened a stunner hit him and he blacked out. 

“Well… this is quite a predicament.” A voice said that Harry wished he wouldn’t hear for the next coming years, or ever again honestly. 

Green eyes opened and faced Tom, who was sitting there on a bed, staring down at him with those red eyes. Harry could still feel the irritation and anger and he quickly got up from the floor. He saw that they were back in the room where they had… no he shouldn’t think about that. 

“What the hell happened?” Harry snapped, glaring at Voldemort. “What are you even doing?” 

The anger flared and Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Harry stiffened when he felt ropes coil around like snakes and his hands were tied to his back. He struggled and collapsed to his knees; wide eyed he looked up to Voldemort. 

“I am not doing anything.” Voldemort hissed furious and Harry felt his scar throb. The Dark Lord glared down at him, seemingly debating on something as he stood up and approached him. 

“Don’t!” Harry said as he tried to back away from the other, only to feel his back and hands hit a wall behind him. Voldemort stood in front of him staring down at him. 

Red eyes stared deeply into emerald as Voldemort crouched down, making it even more unnerving as Harry couldn’t back away. He tried calling forth his magic to remove those ropes, but it seemed like he was unable to use any magic here, despite the fact that Voldemort clearly had some control here. 

Harry closed his eyes as Voldemort reach out, a finger gently touched his scar and Harry gasped as the feelings intensified once more. Confusion, intrigue and also wonder, yet they were quickly replaced by understanding and shock. 

Harry forced his eyes open, seeing those wide red eyes staring at him in shock. “It can’t be…” Voldemort muttered, but then everything faded and Harry’s eyes shot open as he got up and backed away. 

“Harry calm down!” Remus’s voice said and Harry calmed down, his breath ragged as he saw his friends and some professor standing around his bed. He was in the hospital wing, yet he could still feel a phantom touch of Voldemort’s finger touching his scar. 

Harry opened his mouth slightly. “What…?” He didn’t know what was real anymore, somewhere in the distance he could feel Voldemort’s feelings, which seemed to have changed drastically. Voldemort was still a bit shocked but also amused by something. Harry almost had the urge to laugh at the strange feeling coursing through him. 

But instead he felt dread, because anything that was even remotely amusing to Voldemort, was clearly bad for him. 

“Harry, what happened…?” Albus asked the question softly, wondering if Harry would tell them the truth about it. 

“How did you find me…? Harry questioned instead, as he finally looked up at the headmaster. 

The headmaster sighed deeply. “We searched the whole castle but you were nowhere to be found, yet I knew you wouldn’t have left Hogwarts, so we quickly concluded that you might went down into the Chamber of Secrets. Your friend Ronald was able to open it by speaking parseltongue and copying you from your second year.”

Harry blinked and looked towards Ron, who smiled and then shrugged a bit. “Harry…” Remus said softly and Harry looked at his mentor as the werewolf sat down on a chair next to him. “How are you?” 

Harrys moved his hand up, touching his scar lightly. Voldemort’s feelings were calm now, but he could still feel it. “I don’t know…” Harry admitted. He didn’t feel horrified by it all… that was the worst part of it. He couldn’t admit to what happened between Voldemort and him. He couldn’t admit that he had wanted it. 

“Tom said something, Harry… Something happened between the two of you.” Albus started softly. Harry stiffened and as he looked up at the headmaster he didn’t need to know any more. Voldemort had told them, as he looked at the others he just knew it. 

He felt angry that Voldemort had said something about it and he could feel Voldemort’s calmness fade as Voldemort felt slightly confused, before it turned into amusement and Harry could just imagine Voldemort laughing at him. “Fucking bastard!” Harry screamed as he felt those feelings. 

His magic was going out of control once more, but a hand grasped his shoulder tightly and Harry called his magic back as he focused on Dumbledore’s blue eyes gazing down at him. Those blue eyes glanced up at his scar and he frowned slightly. “Your scar is bothering you?” 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. Could he say to them that he was feeling some of Voldemort’s feelings through the connection? A connection that hadn’t been open in some years now. No, Harry didn’t think it was wise to admit that. It was already awful enough as it was… 

Harry didn’t need them all to worry about it. It was nothing he couldn’t handle and maybe this way he might drive Voldemort insane as well. “A little bit.” Harry said softly. Voldemort hated love, so Harry would try and feel as much of love he could. 

Harry felt something inside him feel irritated by it and he smiled. “It will be fine, sir.” He then looked towards Severus, Remus and Draco who also stood there. 

Severus narrowed his eyes a bit at his words, making Harry wonder if his mentor had caught him lying. “Are you certain you are alright, after what happened…?” Remus asked, clearly avoiding the word rape. 

Though Harry wondered if it was considered rape if he had wanted it… Even though at first neither of them had control of their actions, it was clear to both of them that they could have stopped it. 

“I am fine…” Harry whispered as he looked towards the sheets covering him. Thinking back on the pleasure that he felt didn’t make it any better and he sighed. “Can I get some sleep, please?” He asked and after making sure that he was safe and Harry repeating to Hermione, Ron and even Draco that he was alright they left. 

Harry lay down and stared at the ceiling for some time, trying to comprehend it all. He could feel that Voldemort was also at ease and he wondered what he did now. 

As sleep claimed him he didn’t feel his mind being invaded. “Harry…” A breathy whisper close against his lips, making Harry arch up. His eyes remained closed and the person above him chuckled. “How interesting…” 

The words didn’t make any sense, yet he could feel as if he belonged here, belonged to this person. A possessive feeling deep inside him made him feel craved and loved and Harry wanted to drown himself in it. 

A kiss placed on his scar and then those lips moved down, meeting his lips. Harry kissed back, gentle and passionate, yet with a hunger inside him that seemed to echo through both of them. 

“Come to me. You know you belong with me.” The voice whispered and Harry finally forced his eyes open. Tom Riddle was hovering above him, smiling down at him. Something was wrong; Harry could feel it and he slowly shook his head. 

He must be dreaming… Tom laughed softly and it made something inside of him flutter at the sound of it. It wasn’t the cold or hissed like laugh that Harry was used to, but warm and full of amusement. 

“We are inside your dream, yes,” Tom spoke softly as he leaned down and placed small open-mouthed kisses on Harry’s neck. “You intend to destroy me, but I will be the one to completely devour you first.” 

Harry shivered at these words and those lips that moved against his skin. Shivers of pleasure combined with horror. Harry opened his mouth in a silent moan as Tom sucked on his neck. “I see it now, that you are mine. I will not let anyone else have you.” 

Tom’s words didn’t make any sense and Harry wanted to move and pushed Tom off of him, but he could feel that his hands were stuck to his side and his eyes widened, making Voldemort chuckle. “Relax and enjoy it, Harry. I know you want to.” 

Magic moved over him and Harry was completely naked all of a sudden. Tom leaned back and smirked down at him as one hand moved up and down, fingers gently moving over his chest and stomach. 

Harry shook his head, but even as he did, he knew that he wanted this as well. He could already feel the pleasure building and he opened his mouth to tell Tom to fuck off, when two fingers pinched his nipple hard. 

Instead a gasp escaped him as his body arched a bit. Tom placed a small kiss on his chest, right above his beating heart and Harry craned his neck as Tom smiled and slowly moved down, tongue leaving a wet trail behind. The words ‘stop’ and ‘don’t’ were stuck inside his throat as he silently pushed his hips up when Tom’s tongue reached his belly bottom. 

Hands slowly pushed his legs apart as Tom lay down between them, Harry’s breath hitched as Tom gently put his fingers around the already half hard cock and licked from his balls towards the tip. 

Harry let his head fall back and his mouth open in soft gasps and moans while Tom licked and sucked on his cock. A hand gently rolled his balls through his fingers and Harry finally let out a louder moan as a mouth encased the head of his member at the same time. 

Slowly but surely Tom moved his head up and down, while Harry closed his eyes, pushing his hips up, wanting more. It didn’t take long before he was fully hard and when he was he felt Tom move his fingers down. 

One finger slowly moved through his crack and Harry bit his lip when a dry finger moved in. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but when it was pushed in far enough Tom shifted his finger slightly, moving the tip of his finger straight against Harry’s prostate. 

Harry moaned and his hips moved down against that one finger inside him, while he also wanted to move up inside that sinful mouth. He was completely lost in the pleasure he was feeling, yet he also felt something dark deep inside him. It was that same possessiveness that he had felt before and it left him feeling breathless. 

With Tom’s finger nudging his sweet spot and his mouth sucking him off, Harry knew he wouldn’t last long. He tried moving his hands, wanting nothing more than to pull at the black-haired male, to fuck himself inside that mouth, but he was still tied down. 

He did shift his legs, placing them over Tom’s shoulders and pulling the male tighter against him. The mouth on his member disappeared, replaced by a hand jerking him off with fast, sure strokes. Harry moaned and opened his eyes, looking straight at those dark red eyes that seemed pleased. 

“Cum for me.” Tom ordered and Harry felt his body going rigid, as if unable to deny this demand. 

Harry moaned and his eyes closed as Tom kept moving his hand and finger inside him, coating his stomach and chest in sperm. He shuddered when the feeling became too much and Tom laughed softly. Harry’s eyes snapped open when he felt a tongue move over him, erasing the white fluid from his body. 

Red eyes watched his every reaction with an almost predatory look. Tom seemed to want to say something, but everything faded as Harry woke up with a gasp. 

Wide eyes stared down at his body as he sat up. He didn’t need to check to know that he had just come inside his briefs. His body was still slowly coming down from his orgasm and he didn’t know what to feel. 

He did feel Voldemort’s irritation, most likely because he had woken up. Harry closed his eyes, desperate to shut down the feeling. But it seemed impossible, so instead he focused his mind on all those he cared for.

A small part of amusement went through him, followed by shock and then anger. Harry’s eyes shot open, but he could still feel Voldemort’s anger rush through him, also filled with something that felt like fear. What the hell was happening? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort’s eyes were wide as he realised he couldn’t close the connection between them either. No, he hated those warm, kind and loving feelings Harry had just send towards him. 

Even more so… he didn’t know what to do with this information. He needed to get Harry out of Hogwarts somehow. He couldn’t risk Dumbledore ever finding out about his horcruxes. He had destroyed the books all containing that part of dark magic and even killed Horace. 

He wasn’t about to let it all be in vain. But to actually know that the boy was his horcrux was horrifying, yet also mildly satisfying. There was something about taunting Dumbledore’s precious boy right under his nose. 

Harry’s pride would make sure that he didn’t say anything about it as well. It only made it easier to trap the boy. 

Though he couldn’t risk it… somehow the connection was so strong that when Harry had been hit with a stunner that he had also blacked out. 

What would happen if the boy got hurt? Would he also feel it? He couldn’t risk it. No, he needed to find a way to get Harry close to him and then he would never let him go. A grin formed open his mouth as his anger faded again. He needed to make plans to invade Hogwarts. His only target this time Harry James Potter. 

In the distance he could feel Harry was confused and also slight scared of what he was feeling. But it was so easy to play with him and taint him. Yet he knew that Harry wouldn’t go down without a fight either and it wouldn’t do for the boy to find out this connection clearly worked both ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I forget to tag something! Thank you in advance :)!  
> Might one day continue this if people are interested… Honestly I don’t even know why I thought about this story today and even decided to post it... :s.
> 
> But I guess I hope you all enjoyed it :). And many thanks for reading it ^-^!


End file.
